


A Ten Second Tale: The Legend of Varrick

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Tales from the Korraverse [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Series, Southern Water Tribe, ten-second tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some men are just born to sell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ten Second Tale: The Legend of Varrick

“So yeah, I know what you’re thinking–this is the South Pole, it’s already cold! But let me point out the advantage of this baby–TEMPERATURE CONTROL. No more having to dig something out and waiting days, maybe a week for it to be ready for cooking! No more thawing juice out over a fire and then having to cool it off again before you can drink it! What you want, when you want it, and the way you want it!”

“You know, Tonraq, he’s making some good points…”

“…you’re right, Senna. All right, Varrick, we’re sold. When can we expect our new refrigerator?”

 

_From the autobiography The Legend of Varrick_


End file.
